Soarra
"It's like these visions.. are fragments of something important to me. I just can't figure out what they are." -- Soarra about her "visions" Soarra is a female Draenei Death Knight, transformed by The Lich King when she had been a Warrior. Basic Information :Name: Soarra :Age: Unknown :Gender: Female :Race: Half-Draenei; Half-Orc :Class: Death Knight (formerly a Warrior) :Affiliation: Alliance; Scourge (formerly) :Relatives: ::Nazgrel (paternal grandfather) ::Drooku (father) ::Nyami (mother) ::Rhoko (brother) :Status: Living :Alignment: Chaotic Neutral :Debut: The Last Breath History Childhood :Soarra was originally born on Draenor to a happy family, which consisted of an Orc and a Draenei. However, when Soarra's mother was revealed to have ties to The Burning Legion, Drooku immediately took his family away. At some point, Drooku got lost along the journey, and Rhoko was left caring for Soarra. However, knowing that there was little time, Rhoko managed to find Khadgar. The wise mage was able to teleport himself and Soarra out of Draenor, and into Stormwind City. However, as he did so, Khadgar wiped Soarra's memories of Draenor. :Not happy with city life, Soarra managed to ride a boat to Kalimdor. She remained lost in the forests until Jessible and Mialyn found her. Jessible's family took Soarra in, and so, Soarra was able to cope with being different. She firmly believed Jessible was her sister, as time went on. Growing up as a warrior, Soarra felt content with life. Adolescence :By the time Soarra was a teenager, she had grown immensely skilled with a sword. However, one night, Jessible was captured by Naga nearby, and there was absolutely no way to track the young Priest. As Jessible's father had gone to a minor war for the Alliance and her mother having died from illness three years before, there was only Soarra and Mialyn left. Soarra vowed to keep her little sister figure safe, knowing that it was what Jessible would have wanted. Adulthood :One night, Mialyn and Soarra are ambushed by Death Knights. Soarra allows Mialyn enough time to escape, but is captured as well. Relationships Family Drooku ::"Find your brother.. save Draenor. Be brave, my daughter." -- Drooku's final words to Soarra :Drooku is the father of Soarra. Whenever Soarra has her visions, she is often greeted by Drooku- who she does not know is her father. After the Fall of the Lich King, Soarra manages to cross over into the realm where Drooku resides in Draenor. However, before Soarra is able to ask Drooku why he is a significant figure in her visions, Nyami casts a Shadow Bolt at Soarra, knocking her out. Afterward, Soarra is healed by the Frostwolf Clan, and Durotan explains to the woman the truth of her past. As the fort falls under attack, Soarra decides to fight with her father. Despite their valiant efforts, Drooku is fatally injured in the battle. He dies in his daughter's arms, but not before telling her to find Rhoko. Rhoko ::"Dad knew something had happened to you- we didn't know you had been turned into a Death Knight, though." -- Rhoko to Soarra :Coming Soon Nyami ::"I had to go through so much to find you, my child." -- Nyami :Nyami is the mother of Soarra, but with wicked intentions in her heart. Not long after Soarra manages to get to Draenor, Nyami is able to find her. She proves to be a major obstacle for Soarra and Drooku- and she successfully kills the latter in the war in Frostfire Ridge. However, it wasn't before Soarra learns of her mother's intentions from Durotan. During the Final War for Draenor, Soarra succeeds in defeating Nyami, delivering the final fatal blow.